The present invention relates to the provision of messaging services from a video messaging system when the messaging services are requested from a variety of device types, some of which include video messaging capabilities and some of which do not. As with the emergence of most new technologies in which similar, less feature rich systems are already in use on a wide-scale basis, it is greatly desirable to have backward compatibility. Backward compatibility does not restrict early adopters of a new technology from immediately reaping the benefits of that technology; however, it allows slower adopters to continue the use of their equipment while deciding if and when they want to migrate to the new technology. The cellular technology arena is a very applicable example of the need for backward compatibility.
Cellular technology has been experiencing a rapid growth rate since its inception in the early 1980s. As the use of cellular technology has grown, the capabilities required for cellular technology have also grown. These requirements have been met my tremendous advancements in cellular technology. In its early years, cellular technology was based on analog transmission technology with limited bandwidth. Today, cellular technology has migrated to complex digital technology with bandwidths that enable the delivery of broadband services. The third generation wireless infrastructure (3G) has enabled the ability to transmit, receive and render video content using a handheld portable device. One result of this advancement in technology has been the deployment or anticipated deployment of systems such as the ICE telecommunications platform developed by Glenayre Electronics Inc. as described in the above-identified related patent application. The described telecommunications system allows for the creation, reception, storage and provision of video messaging and video content. Thus, a user can receive and provide video messaging content utilizing their subscriber unit—such as a 3G compatible handset.
A problem with backwards compatibility arises when a user of the cellular system utilizes a device that does not support video messaging. It should be understood that video messaging refers to content that includes video information and may include audio information associated with that message. For instance, if user A leaves a video mail message for user B, user B may be prevented from retrieving that video mail message if he or she is using a device that does not support video content. This would certainly defeat a goal of providing backwards compatibility and in essence, would isolate adopters of the new technology from those utilizing prior technology. Furthermore, this would also have the effect of restricting or diluting the capabilities attained by the advancement of technology. For instance, if achieving backwards compatibility could only be attained by limiting the messages to a format that was compatible with older technology, then early adopters would not reap the benefit of the new technology.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system that exploit the advancements in technology for the provision and support of video messaging without isolating early adopters from the existing subscriber base and, still allowing the early adopters to fully exploit the new technology.